Breaking Point
by justagirl8225
Summary: She was almost at her breaking point…until one night turned it all around. Lita x John Cena


**Breaking Point**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**Rating: **M for some curse words, some innuendo and sex.. You have been warned.

**Spoilers: **Current stuff I suppose, although there's no actual wrestling in this and I'm overlooking the whole Melina/Batista thing.

**Summary: **She was almost at her breaking point…until one night turned it all around.

**Pairings: **Lita/John Cena; mentions of Trish/Jeff Hardy, Victoria/Batista, Stacy/Randy

**Notes: **I have absolutely nothing to say for myself…this is a one shot. I could make something of it, but I doubt I will.. I have other ideas that I want to get into stories. I realize it starts out with angst, but it'll get better. I also realize I could've split this up into separate parts or whatever, but…I didn't feel like it. So.. Read on, have patience and please leave a review.. and if you see no updates from me, this story has been removed and either my account has been taken away or I've been suspended...again.

**-x-x-x-**

Heaving a sigh, Lita fell back on the bed in her hotel room, hazel eyes staring up at the ceiling. She knew that Trish would be stopping by soon.. More than likely another attempt to drag the redheaded Diva out of her room. And if Trish was there, Stacy and Victoria would more than likely be with her. It was just one of those things that Lita had come to know…something that was routine, but also something that she didn't really look forward to. But, Lita also knew that every night she spent alone, she took a step closer to her breaking point. Perhaps her friends realized this, perhaps they were just oblivious to it, but either way…she had her friends to thank. As much as she hated going out, she welcomed the escape from reality. . A reality where she was constantly questioning who she was, reflecting over what she had become. At least with her friends, she could just be Amy Dumas, though her self doubts still lingered so close to the surface. Trapped for what seemed like eternity, her personal hell was her own life. And she had no else to blame but herself. All she wanted to do was go home… RAW had taped three nights ago, Smackdown had taped two nights ago and now…Christmas was right around the corner. But instead of being at home, she was still in Boston because her friends had thought it was a good idea.. She shook her head, she really needed to set her foot down where it concerned--

A sharp knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, Lita moving slowly from the bed.

"Come on Li.." Trish Stratus eyed the door, "I know you're in there.." She paused when she heard some movement. "I hope you're dressed already, we want to get a move on before the end of the year.."

"And since I know that voice, I can safely say it's not my fairy godmother with a new contract, right?" Lita shook her head, the door swinging back to reveal Trish, Victoria and Stacy. "What a surprise…it's three good fairies." She glanced between the three before letting them inside. "Who has my straightjacket?"

Stacy held up a short black mini skirt, a pair of skin tight red leather pants and a black halter top. "From Dawn Marie.. With love and threats for you to pick the skirt or pants and enjoy yourself."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I thought I had requested no more clothing as gifts from Dawn.." She eyed the pants warily, "how low cut are these?"

"Try them on and find out," Trish handed over the pants in question. "Or.." she grabbed the halter top, "take this too, go into the bathroom and change."

The redhead made a face, examining the articles of clothing. "Open back halter top with two little bows and the pants lace up the sides.. I should've known."

Trish sent a pointed look to the bathroom, "Go…change. Stace will take care of your hair and I'll do your make up.. Vikki talked Lillian into letting you borrow a pair of her boots and your nails are fine."

"Right," Lita soon disappeared into the bathroom, "where are you three dragging me tonight anyway?"

"Either the Roxy or Big Easy Bar," Stacy replied from near the bathroom door. "If you want a little Big Easy in Boston, obviously we go to Big Easy Bar."

"Uh huh," there was a moment of silence as Lita tugged on the pants, "and I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you three are meeting your boyfriends, right?"

Trish rolled her eyes at the door, "Duh.. Jeff flew up just for the occasion and--"

"Dave and Randy always come along anyway, I know.." Lita finished for the Canadian Diva, a sigh escaping as she put on the halter top. "Same scene, different city.."

"Whatever," Trish replied simply, "are you ready or not?"

The door to the bathroom was flung back, "Does this answer your question?" Loose red locks were swept from her face, "I swear…between you and Dawn, I'll never have any peace."

The Canadian Diva rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Now you know you don't mean that.." She glanced between Victoria and Stacy. "What do you think…hair up or down?"

Stacy bit her lower lip in thought, "I say down.. If there was time, it would look really good with soft waves but…"

"Down," the raven haired Diva agreed, "though it really doesn't make a difference either way."

An eyebrow quirked at Victoria, "I take it blonde ambition got to you too?"

Victoria glanced down to the silver top and dark blue pants she was sporting. "Yup…on the advice of Dawn of course.. I don't get it though…Dawn hasn't been around for the past two months or so and yet.. She still manages to give her 'advice' on what to wear."

Lita smiled wryly, "That's because she has two evil little helpers." An eyebrow raised as Stacy approached. "What do you have in your hands and what are you doing to my hair?"

Stacy held out her hands, "Barrettes to match the dragon on the top.. All I'm going to do is pin back your hair."

Trish approached next, one hand behind her back. "I'm going to accent your eyes, light lipstick, touch of blush and these.." She held out the hand behind her back, "kinda like Gwen Stefani in her new music video, except on both sides of your face."

Lita nodded hesitantly, "I think I can deal with that.."

The Canadian Diva smiled sweetly, "Good.. Because you don't really have a choice… and before you think about getting on my case.. It was Jeff's suggestion." Trish motioned for the redhead to sit down, "he was babbling on and on about how it would look perfect on you."

A soft sigh escaped the redhead's parted lips. "I miss having him around.."

Trish smiled half heartedly, lip liner in hand. "He misses you too, Li.. He also wants to know why you don't call him anymore."

Lita made a face, nearly ruining the lip liner. "He should know why."

"Jeff also said that you shouldn't use the same bullshit excuse.." Trish raised an eyebrow when Lita looked like she was going to protest. "If you and Matt are talking to each other, then there's no reason why you and Jeff can't talk to each other."

"I suppose," Lita conceded with a light shrug. "I'll talk to him when we get to wherever it we're going…and I'll start calling him again."

Trish gave her friend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure it'll do you both a lot of good.." Reaching for a tissue, she folded it in half, "now blot."

**-x-x-x-**

Once Lita had been deemed ready, the four Diva's found themselves heading out of the hotel and to the Big Easy Bar. Of course, the only reason they knew where to go was because Randy had called… wondering just where the hell they were and why they were taking so damn long. A much calmer Dave had also called, explaining that they had been waiting in line for a good half hour already. He went on to say that they would get a table, ending the call as the Diva's finally left the hotel. Both men left out the fact that another person had joined their party for the night, but they separately figured that it wouldn't make much of a difference. Added to that, this person had been responsible for getting them in. Whatever the case, the guys found themselves waiting inside for at least fifteen minutes before the Diva's showed up. Jeff, Randy and Dave were soon on their feet.. The Cameron native heading over to meet the four Diva's by the door. After he had bestowed a kiss to the Women's Champion, his attention shifted to meet the hesitant hazel gaze of Lita. Trish, Stacy and Victoria took that as their cue to head towards the booth.. Leaving Jeff and Lita with a little time alone. The two former best friends… or whatever they were to each other before… stood there for a moment. Unspoken questions passing between them, two sets of eyes silently asking for forgiveness and understanding. Wordlessly, Jeff opened his arms, the redheaded Diva hesitating a moment longer before she stepped forwards.

Jeff cinched his arms tightly around her bare waist, "I've missed you baby girl.."

Lita blinked rapidly to fend off the tears, "I've missed you too, Jeff.." Her arms snaked upwards, hands clenching at his shoulders as if he were her life line. "I've missed you so much."

Green eyes closed, the two not caring that they were in the middle of a nightclub. "Why haven't you called?"

She pulled back slightly, "You know why.. I wanted to call you, wanted to talk to you about anything and nothing but.. I just--"

"It's alright," he told her truthfully, holding her then at arms length. "An' might I be the first to say…you look absolutely amazing."

Lita nearly blushed, "Thanks.. You're not looking so bad yourself."

Jeff rolled his eyes good naturedly, nodding to the booth not far off. "I guess we should go join everyone else, yeah?"

"Yeah," the ghost of a smile graced her face for a moment, an arm wrapped companionably around his waist. "I'm glad you're here.."

"Me too," he grinned then, "it's been awhile since we've done this."

"Lita," Randy offered a nod in greeting, "you look.. Uhh.."

Stacy elbowed him in the side, "Be nice.." she warned under her breath. "Li's nervous enough as is with Jeff here."

"It's alright Stace," Lita shrugged it off, hazel gaze falling shortly to Randy. "And hello to you, too.. You look the same."

"Like a little prissy boy," Dave spoke up next, "and it's good to see you out and about, Red.. I was starting to think we should put out a missing person ad."

"Scoot down," Trish commanded to the bodies on her right, "come on now.. Li has to sit down too." An expectant gaze was sent specifically to the body in the corner, "John.. That means you too. Back to earth and move down."

At that, Lita's attention shifted again, slightly puzzled hazel eyes meeting the slightly baffled blue eyes of John Cena.

An eyebrow quirked, "You're dressed up.."

John shrugged, glancing down briefly at the black dress shirt and dark blue slacks he was sporting. "An'? I ain't the only one."

Lita shrugged in turn, "I didn't mean anything bad by it, I'm just saying…it's not something I see every day."

"Once in a blue moon," he told her seriously, the West Newbury native finally moving further down the bench.

Trish shook her head, "So.. What are we doing first? Dancing till we drop or drinking?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Honey you need to calm down.. We just got here."

"But, she does have a point," Jeff glanced towards the bar, "who's up for a round of J.D.?"

Lita shrugged out of her jacket, the revealing attire fully exposed. "I'm up for at least one round."

Dave nodded shortly, an arm falling over Victoria's now bare shoulders. "Count me in too."

The Cameron native sent a questioning look to the others.. And after a few quick nods of agreement, he was off to the bar. "We could also do some body shots later," Jeff mentioned as he returned to the table with the goods in tow, "y'all four sure seem to be dressed appropriately for it."

Lita rolled her eyes, quipping sarcastically: "Sure.. And while we're at it, why don't we play spin the bottle."

Trish frowned thoughtfully, "We could do truth, dare, drink.."

"No way," the redhead protested the idea immediately. "The last time that happened, I ended up giving a lap dance to Grisham."

The Canadian Diva smirked, "And you could've opted to drink.. But did you? Nooooo.. So that's your fault, sweet cheeks, not mine."

Jeff shook his head, "We'll get to all that eventually… but first things first.." He uncapped the bottle of Jack Daniels. "Let's get this round of shots done."

Silence fell over the six for a moment as Jeff poured out the shots. The bottle was then placed at the center, shot glasses before each of them.

"Well," Lita reached for her shot glass first, "bottoms up."

A short clinking of shot glasses followed, before each was emptied in turn.

Trish winced as she set down her shot glass. "Okay.. If I wasn't in the mood to party before, I'm starting to get there now.." She reached for the bottle in the middle of the table. "Who's up for another round?"

Victoria and Lita shook their heads, the raven haired woman speaking: "I think I'll pass for now.."

The redhead nodded, "Same here. I'm limiting myself to three shots or less."

Randy quirked an eyebrow at the redhead, "Why three shots or less?"

"Because it's enough to get me tipsy but, not enough to leave me plastered." Lita smiled shortly, "I'd like to be able to walk out of here instead of tripping out of here."

"Point," the third generation wrestler conceded easily. "But why go out and not get plastered? We have a break coming up so.."

"Maybe not all of us want to get to the point where we can't remember our names and what happened the night before.." Jeff reasoned for the redhead. "It's also a rule that was established after one particular night where this one," he thumbed to the blonde Diva perched on his lap. "And that one," he thumbed across to the redhead. "Ended up table dancing, pole dancing and I think dancing in a cage."

Trish pushed the bottle of JD away, "Right well…I seemed to have forgotten about that night so.. That leaves out truth, dare, drink but it doesn't rule out body shots." She shrugged then, "If we say one shot per person…"

"And here we see another use for the low cut top," Lita muttered to herself. "And the reasons why people choose a booth in a dark area of a club."

Stacy and Randy soon exited the booth, the leggy blonde glancing to the assembled. "So we need a bottle of tequila, a bowl of limes. We already have the salt shaker, shot glasses and pairs."

Victoria reached for a cocktail napkin, cleaning the remnants of JD from the shot glasses. "This place is packed.. Not that I'm complaining too much, but it's packed."

John shrugged, "That's how it usually is in Beantown.. Plus it's close to Christmas, that usually means more people are gonna go out and party."

Trish glanced around, "We should try and hit New Orleans for Mardi Gras sometime.. I'm not sure if they'll be ready for it next year but.. It's something to think about."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Why don't we just focus on getting out of here without stumbling and bumping into lampposts, hmm?"

Trish stuck out her tongue, the Women's Champion preparing to retort when Stacy and Randy returned.

**-x-x-x-**

What followed was a careful re-arrangement of seating, Trish eventually deciding that each Diva should be seated on a lap for this to work properly. And once everyone was properly placed, the salt shaker was passed around to each pair.. Lita commenting idly about how she felt like an appetizer instead of a WWE Diva. Soon enough, shot glasses were placed precariously between cleavage, the body shots commencing on Trish's signal. Four more shots were poured, the Diva's remaining in their temporary seats so they get their body shots in. Once that was over, the Diva's moved back to sitting on the actual bench; save for Trish who had already been perched on Jeff's lap. The bottle of tequila was added to the middle of the table, the shot glasses soon joining the two bottles in a near circle. And while Trish and Stacy looked ready to start dancing, Victoria and Lita were still against it. Lita claimed she needed her third and final shot before she went out there.. Which then brought up the subject of truth, dare, drink. The rules of the game were explained by Trish, the redhead wanting to back out before the blonde Canadian pointed out that she hadn't had her last shot yet.. And if that was the case, she could get her last shot in with one game of truth, dare, drink. The Sanford resident agreed, albeit uneasily, but she agreed none the less. In a slight twist of the rules, Jeff dared the four Diva's…and one by one they performed the chosen dare. In turn, the Diva's debated over what the dare should be for the guys.. But before they had a chance to say anything; Lita and Victoria climbed out of the booth.

"Step back you're dancing kinda close," Victoria sang along with the current song, causing Lita to giggle. "I feel a little poke."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Wouldn't this make more sense if you were dancing with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah but.. He's still sitting over there," Victoria shrugged it off, "and besides which.. This is our song."

Dave soon appeared beside the two, an amused smirk on his lips. "As much as I was enjoying watching.. Mind if I cut in?"

Lita made an open gesture with her arms, "Be my guest.. I'm heading back over there anyway so--"

Dave nodded behind the redhead, "Or you could stay and dance.."

Glancing behind her, Lita soon found herself looking into the blue eyes of John. "I guess I could do that.."

She started to turn so she was facing him, but soon found herself with her back pressed to his chest. An arm banding securely around her waist before the two started moving to the music.

"I'll admit I was kinda surprised to see ya here," he spoke against her neck, "but I'm glad you're here."

"Oh?" Lita shuddered involuntarily, "and just why is that?"

His free hand trailed over the length of her arm. "Because.. You looked like you needed a break.. An escape from reality or whateva."

One of her hands mimicked the languid movements on the arm around her waist. "You could say that.." Lita relaxed fully in his one armed embrace. "Really, there's only so much one person can take.." She bit her lower lip when he licked her neck. "What in the hell--"

"I jus' wanted to see if there was any salt left." Very lightly, he nipped her ear lobe. "An' I know there's only so much one person can take.. You've been through hell this year."

Lita smirked, "That's putting it mildly.. I've fallen from grace in the public eye.. A diamond who lost it's shine. Unwanted."

John shook his head, his chin resting on her bare shoulder. "I want you."

"You've had too much to drink," she told him flatly. "And I--"

"I've had as much as you," he informed her shortly. "I ain't had that much an' I ain't gonna lie to ya."

Lita shook her head, "Whatever.. You'd be better off finding someone who isn't me.. That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

John turned her so she was facing him, "Like I jus' told you.. I want you." A finger hooked under her chin, forcing her to look him in the face. "An' like I also told you, I ain't gonna lie to you."

"I'm nothing more than a--"

A finger brushed over her parted lips, "I don' wanna hear it. An' yeah I know what everyone says 'bout you.. I know everyone done passed their own judgment. Screw them."

Lita glanced over to the booth, only to see Trish and Jeff sending her an encouraging look. Sighing inwardly, she turned her attention back to John. "Why me?"

An eyebrow raised slightly, the West Newbury native debating if he should tell her all of the reasons, before deciding on just two. "Because everyone deserves a second chance to be happy.. Matt moved on, you should move on."

"I.." she drew her lower lip between her teeth, "I just--"

He cut her off, capturing her lips with his, blue eyes staring down at her when he pulled back. "I ain't gonna ask ya to sleep with me, all I'm tryin' to say here is.. You deserve a chance to be happy again.. An' I'd like to be a part of it."

Her breath hitched in her throat, the redhead clearly seeing the honesty in his blue eyes. Lita opened her mouth to speak, but instead, she nodded. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, one hand reaching to grasp the back of his neck.

"Looks like she took the hint," Jeff nodded towards the dance floor. "So I'd like to know.. Why are we still sitting here?"

Trish shrugged, "I'm comfortable.. And besides which, I haven't had my third shot for the night."

"Alright," the Cameron native rolled his shoulders, "how 'bout.. If they leave," he motioned to John and Lita, then glanced to Randy and Stacy. "Before they stop makin' out .. We drink.."

Trish glanced between the two respective pairs. "Sounds like a plan." An eyebrow raised, "you might want to get two shot glasses ready though.." At Jeff's confused look, she nodded to John and Lita. "It looks like those two are ready to get out of here."

Jeff watched on as Lita and John approached the table, "Y'all leavin' already?"

Lita nodded, reaching past Randy and Stacy to grab her jacket. "Yeah.. Heading back to the hotel."

At that, Trish and Jeff exchanged a look, the blonde Diva stating: "Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

Lita huffed as she shrugged back into her jacket. "That doesn't leave out much."

**-x-x-x-**

It didn't take long for Lita and John to exit the packed nightclub, Trish soon losing sight of the two as they disappeared through the crowd. A part of her was tempted to stop them and ask Lita about what happened and what John had said.. But, the Women's Champion also knew better. She could only hope that they both knew what they were doing.. And that it wouldn't be another disappointment to add to the long list of disappointments for the redheaded Diva. Somehow though, Trish felt it wouldn't be another disappointment. Rather, this could be one of the few saving moments for the year. The reason behind that, was because Trish knew what few others knew. Last month, John had sought out herself, Victoria and Lillian. The conversation had started with the brown haired wrestler asking about Christmas presents and had ended with him confessing. Trish could only hope that he would keep the advice they had given him in mind tonight.. And not spring such news on Lita. But, Trish also knew that somewhere in the non broken parts of her heart, Lita had feelings for the outspoken wrestler. Granted, the Canadian Diva didn't know the extent of those feelings.. But she did know they weren't quite mutual. All the same, Trish sent up a silent prayer that things would work out.. She and Jeff giving up on Randy and Stacy moving from the booth as they joined Victoria and Dave on the dance floor. Meanwhile, the taxi ride to the hotel and the subsequent trip in the elevator had been silent.. Partly because they were incapable of talking and partly because one -- or both of them -- were nervous. The silence broke, however, as they stood in the hallway, key card in John's hand.

"I jus' wanna say, before we head inside there," he held her steady gaze, trying to ignore the underlying lust and passion he saw there. "I ain't expectin' for anything to happen.. If you wanna jus' talk, we'll do that."

Lita nodded, her jacket tucked over one arm. "Alright.." An eyebrow quirked, "it might help if you actually put the keycard in the slot."

John rolled his eyes, "I know that.. I'm jus' givin' ya the chance to change your mind."

She plucked the keycard from his hand, "If I was going to change my mind, I would've done it back at the club." That said, Lita inserted the keycard into the slot, waiting for the green light before she grasped the door knob. "Unless of course, you're having second thoughts.. In which case I really couldn't--"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, "No second thoughts." John pushed the door open with his foot, kicking it shut when they were in the hotel room. He flicked on the lights, a hand extending for the keycard. "Can I have that please?"

Lita pretended to think on it, holding up the keycard a moment. "This? Why are you going somewhere?"

John glanced between the bed and the bathroom, "Unless it's one of them two places? I ain't goin' anywhere."

"Then you really don't need the keycard," she tucked the aforementioned piece of plastic into one of the back pockets on her pants. "And so long as I don't lose my pants, the keycard won't get lost."

He wiggled his eyebrows, his jacket tossed in the closet. "An' jus' why would you lose your pants, huh?"

Lita rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to retort before she cut herself off. "And just what, may I ask, are you doing?"

John took a few steps towards her, "I'm getting that keycard back.. It's my hotel room an' if I lose it, I hafta pay."

She took a step back, "You could just ask.."

Another two steps forwards, "I already did," as he spoke he closed the distance between them ."An' I didn' get it that time, so I'm tryin' a different method. Now let's face it, you're trapped.. Give up the keycard."

Lita rolled her eyes, "You're acting more like a little boy then a--"

An arm wrapped around her waist, one hand reaching for the keycard. "Little? Baby, I am a grown man."

The redhead appeared unfazed, "So you claim, anyway."

John pulled her closer, "I'll prove you wrong." He held up the keycard in one hand, tossing the piece of plastic on the floor. "But, you might not be able to handle it."

Hazel eyes shifted to the keycard, "I thought you said you didn't want to lose the keycard."

"I don'.. but right now, I've got other things on my mind."

Unconsciously, she licked her lips. "Such as?"

"Like losin' other things.." Blue eyes roamed over the halter top and skin tight pants, "but, again.. If you don' want to do that, we won't."

Lita eyed him in a similar manner, before her eyes fell back to her feet. Heavy lidded hazel eyes locked with his, her hands reaching down to get her boots off.

"I ain't about forcin' a woman to do anything.." He kissed the side of her neck, "So if you want to stop, just say so."

Standing on bare feet, she nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

It took but a moment before he was also bare foot, his hands roaming over the exposed parts of her back. "One more thing.."

Lita raised an eyebrow, hands pausing on his shoulders, hazel eyes wordlessly asking for him to go on.

"I know you prolly won't believe me when I tell you this, but.." John looked down at her, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm gonna tell you anyway.."

Lita shook her head, "Please don't.. I've heard it enough and you're right.. I wouldn't believe you. Sure, we aren't the best of friends or anything, but we aren't really friends."

Closing the distance between them, he kissed her gently. "An' like I told you, I ain't gonna lie to you.."

Her eyes screwed tightly shut, the Diva sucking in a sharp breath before she looked at him again. "Then show me… prove me wrong."

"And you're sure? You ain't gonna look back on this in the mornin' and tell me to go to hell?"

She smirked slightly, her hands roaming over his shoulders and down his arms. "I have a feeling I'm heading there anyway but.. I'm sure."

**-x-x-x-**

John closed the gap between them again, his mouth fusing with hers. She couldn't help the sigh the escaped, John taking that opportunity to run his tongue over her bottom lip. Lita parted her mouth more, their tongues soon waging a war for dominance. The redhead barely registered the fact that the ties on the back of her shirt were being undone, her hands roaming down the front of his shirt. When the necessity to breathe took over, fingers went to work on the buttons of the dress shirt, her halter top sliding easily over her shoulders. Both garments soon joined the small pile on the floor, their lips meeting again in a heated kiss. Lita's hands slid over his sculpted chest, fingernails raking lightly over the skin as her hands trailed downwards. John took that moment to fill his hands with her breasts, a sharp hiss emitting from the redhead as his fingers brushed over her. Lita took a step backwards, met with the edge of the bed, she breaking the kiss to lock eyes with him.

John glanced between her and the bed, gently urging her to fall backwards. And once she was laying down, his hands went to work on the top of her pants. His eyes never left hers, the dark haired wrestler taking his time to undo the skin tight material. And perhaps he wanted her to wait, but, Lita grew impatient.. Her own hands flying to the waist of the dark blue dress pants. With the same look of anticipation and passion, the redhead took her time. Working together, they slid off her pants and then his, John tossing the two articles, along with one thong and a pair of boxers joining the pile of clothing on the floor with the rest. Lita scooted up until she had reached the pillows, hands clutching at the back of his neck to bring his mouth back to hers. But before that kiss could deepen, he pulled back, leaving a hot trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth to the pulse point on her neck. Lita hissed through her teeth, their lower bodies grinding against each other as he showered attention to one particular spot. Her hands running through his hair, over the back of his neck and to his shoulders; John placed open kisses on her collar bone before licking between the valley of her breasts.

Her eyes flew shut as he slid one finger into her, Lita clutching madly at his shoulders. He brought his mouth back to hers as he slid in another finger, stretching her while his thumb found the nexus of nerves. John stilled the movements of his hand, his eyes locking with hers.. And when he saw no hesitation, he moved, positioning himself above her. John held her gaze as he entered, Lita's hands acting on their own accord to grasp at the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. His thrusts started slow, but the pace soon quickened; the Diva trying to match him. He continued that pace until he couldn't take it anymore, one hand reaching between their bodies to play against her. Names left mouths on breathy moans, the redhead taking him over the edge with her. Spent, he lowered himself, aware enough that he could be crushing her…but surprisingly, he got no complaints. After a moment, he had recovered himself enough to lock eyes with her again. A whispered 'I love you' against her lips, the redhead Diva smiling in return. The room smelled heavily of sex and sweat, but neither seemed to be in any state to move yet. Cell phones started ringing, but they were ignored, Lita and John caught up in another passion filled kiss.

Her breaking point had been dangerously close…Lita knew that when she had woken up that morning. But now.. She could safely say, things were starting to change.

(FIN)


End file.
